


Последний день

by beresklet



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте на миг, что вы точно знаете дату своей смерти. Представили? Что вы будете делать в этот последний день?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний день

**Author's Note:**

> Человеку с ником Juron и всем остальным романтикам этого мира.

Видно, для меня прощаться  
Час настал,  
Черный ангел смерти  
Долго ждал...

(с) Эпидемия

…Длинный стол, край которого теряется где-то далеко, в полумраке зала. Подсвечник в три свечи, столовый прибор на одну персону — все, как обычно. И только бокал алого вина, искрящегося в неверном свете — новый, странный штрих на привычно сером полотне вечера.

Все так спокойно и обыденно: усталая нега после напряженного дня, предвкушение заслуженного отдыха, ленивые мысли о том, что завтра выходной, и в кои-то веки никуда не нужно будет спешить, что Англия обойдется без него и уж как-нибудь спасет себя сама хотя бы в это воскресенье.

Приятный звон серебра о фарфор, шум дождя по жестяной крыше, собственные неторопливые движения убаюкивали, обволакивали сонным ватным туманом.

Спать, пора спать... Оставить все мысли и проблемы дню и забыться спокойным сном до самого утра... И все-таки странно — с чего это вдруг вино в такой совершенно обычный, рядовой вечер?

Благородная, как кровь королей, рубиновая жидкость мерцала, отбрасывая на бледную руку розовые отсветы. Граф любовался этими переливами, слегка покачивая бокал из стороны в сторону. Спросить — не спросить?

Его ленивые раздумья прервал дворецкий, нагнувшийся к нему в полупоклоне.

\- Мой господин, - голос негромкий, но уверенный, отчетливый, - завтра.

Мальчик непонимающе нахмурил брови и повернулся к демону. Что — завтра?

Взгляд невозмутимых красных глаз более чем понятно ответил на невысказанный вопрос.

Бокал выскользнул из тонких пальцев и медленно, совсем как на старых пленках жнецов, упал вниз и разбился — все так же медленно, так, что, кажется, можно было проследить взглядом за каждым осколком, за каждой каплей вина, растекшегося по паркету.

Уже завтра.

Никто и никогда не узнает, скольких сил стоило Сиэлю подняться с кресла. Тело не слушалось, не разжимались сведенные судорогой ладони, на каждую ногу словно подвесили огромные гири по несколько тонн весом. Никто и никогда не узнает, как трудно было собрать слабо шевелящиеся остатки воли в кулак и бросить через плечо насмешливое «Я помню, Себастьян». Никто и никогда не узнает, что темнота собственной комнаты может быть вязкой и густой, как гончарная глина. Что она может забиваться в уши, мешая слышать, в нос, мешая дышать, в горло, давя только зарождающийся крик. Что она может сковывать руки и ноги, сжимать как в тисках худую грудь, пригибать вниз упрямо расправленные, хрупкие мальчишеские плечи в недвусмысленной попытке убить...

...Никто и никогда не узнает. А Сиэль узнал.

Сидя в центре огромной кровати, слишком большой для него, он каждой клеточкой тела ощущал, как неимоверная тяжесть капля за каплей выдавливает из него жизнь, а мысли, последние связные мысли тонкой струйкой улетучиваются, оставляя в голове пустоту, как в сухом недозрелом орехе.  
Нет, этого не может быть, это просто абсурд. Завтра — такое многообещающее, радостное слово! Оно дарит надежду и ни в коем случае не может нести в себе... смерть.

Смерть.

Смерть — то, что происходит с другими. Он всегда твердо знал это. Теоретически, конечно, она когда-нибудь придет и к нему, но это только потом, в далеком-далеком будущем. Когда-нибудь. Но не сейчас. Она казалась такой размытой, неясной пеленой на горизонте жизни, отдаленной, и потому нестрашной. Вчера.

А теперь он вдруг явственно услышал сухой перестук костей этой вечной старушки. И испугался.

Темнота, звериным чутьем почувствовав слабину, навалилась сильнее, высасывая жизненные соки, сгибая в дугу, сдавливая так, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и не выдержит, затрещит скелет.

Стук костей — мерзкий, пыльный — становился все громче и громче. Липкий холодный пот стекал ручейками по спине, скулам, склеил отчаянно сжатые вместе ладони. Дрожь, мелкая, похожая на озноб, усилилась. Словно предчувствуя скорый конец, дрожало все: руки, ноги, пальцы, а главное, душа. Она металась, рвалась в смертельном ужасе, не находя выхода, заставляя тело дрожать еще сильнее.

«Завтра» - выстукивали зубы. «Завтра» - билось сердце». «Сейчас» - почти осязаемо проскрипели кости где-то сзади, за спиной.

Сиэль дернулся; темнота не выпускала, а по хребту пробежал холодок... сквозняк или чье-то дыхание?

В это время внизу, в зале, раздался первый, будто неуверенный удар часов.

Один, два, три, четыре.

Дыхание вырывается из приоткрытого рта неровными толчками. Дрожь прошла, уступив место оцепенению.

Кто-то есть за спиной. Он это чувствует.

Пять, шесть, семь, восемь.

Тонкой кожи над до предела напряженными мышцами касаются чьи-то липкие пальцы. Невозможно даже вздрогнуть.

Девять, десять.

Одиннадцать.

Двенадцать.

Полночь. Завтра наступило.

Темнота в нерешительности замерла, слегка ослабляя свою хватку, и Сиэль, поняв это скорее интуитивно, чем рационально, рванулся из последних сил.

Как он добрался до двери, он не помнил. Не помнил, как, спотыкаясь, бежал по лестнице, а затем — по мощеной плитами дорожке на задний двор. Не мог объяснить даже себе, даже потом, почему побежал именно туда, к темному силуэту конюшни. А то, что под навесом, словно ожидая, оказалась оседланная лошадь, так и осталось для него загадкой.  
Не надо думать, что все слуги в поместье никчемны и бесполезны. Старый дворецкий не глух и не слеп.

Еле отвязав дрожащими пальцами поводья, он птицей взлетел в седло и пнул животное в бока. Он не понимал, что делает, тело решало все за него. Оно чего-то хотело, чего-то боялось, куда-то неслось, трясясь на чьей-то спине, а ему было все равно.

Завтра наступило.

Лошадь скакала все быстрее, ужас, охвативший седока, передался и ей, и она, фыркая и храпя, мчалась все вперед и вперед, не понукаемая ни поводом, ни пятками. Воздух хлестал по лицу, и по щекам катились слезы — от ветра, конечно же. Граф Фэнтомхайв не может плакать. У графа Фэнтомхайва стальная выдержка. Граф Фэнтомхайв — просто пешка с чьей-то дьявольски сложной партии, а пешки плакать не умеют.

Сегодня. А что, собственно, в этом такого? Ну, сегодня. Контракт ведь выполнен, когда же еще? Ну, отдаст он душу демону, выполнит обещание, ну, умрет. Перестанет существовать, слышать, видеть, дышать, превратится в ничто. Подумаешь!

Встречный ветер срывал и уносил соленые капли с бледных щек. О них никто не будет знать, не беспокойтесь, маленький лорд.

Лошадь, споткнувшись, сбилась с галопа на рысь. Сиэль очнулся, толкнул ее с какой-то странной злостью раз, другой, третий. Та присела на задние ноги, а потом, испуганно заржав, прянула вперед и понеслась стрелой.

Несколько широких, стелющихся прыжков — и животное, споткнувшись снова, грянулось о землю со всего размаху, увлекая за собой всадника. Мальчик, падая, успел отрешенно заметить, что небо очистилось от облаков, хотя день был дождливый.

***

Нещадно ломило спину, и просто раскалывалась от боли голова, а от неудобной позы затекли ноги.

Сиэль медленно пришел в себя, открыл глаза, поморщившись, сел.

Лошадь упала в зарослях ивняка, запутавшись, наверное, в сплетении корней, и порвала об торчащие сучья ремень подпруги. Ноги седока запутались в стременах и теперь были словно ватные. Ему пришлось потратить немало времени, чтобы вернуть их в более или менее нормальное состояние.

А над головой нежно перешептывались между собой узкие ивовые листья, тонкие ветки, плавно изгибаясь, спускались вниз и мели концами песок. Зачирикала где-то совсем рядом синица, с хриплым карканьем пролетела ворона.

Жизнь, всюду жизнь! Все движется вперед, суетливо, бестолково, отбрасывая нужное прочь и хватаясь за ненужное, обманываясь, ошибаясь, оступаясь — но все-таки живя.  
На глаза снова навернулись непрошеные слезы, а вместе с ними пришла и злость. На самого себя. За собственную бесхребетность и беспечность.

Неужели он не знал, чем все это закончится? Прекрасно знал. Несерьезно относился к контракту, впустую тратил отпущенные ему дни на всякую чепуху вроде Лиззи и каких-то глупых расследований. А теперь, в эти последние часы, он сидит и кусает локти, жалея о том, чего уже не вернуть. Поделом тебе, граф Фэнтомхайв. Не сумел ты отличить золото от крашеной подделки, не смог правильно расставить приоритеты, не заметил, что такая безобидная вначале партия в шахматы превратилась под конец в смертельный бой, где выживет только один. И точно не ты.

Нет. На самом деле Сиэль прекрасно все видел и все понимал. Просто, не желая признаться себе в этом, до вчерашнего вечера все еще верил в то, что демон блефует. Что жизнь ему сохранит.

А теперь твердо знал обратное.

Солнце светило вовсю, когда Сиэль вышел из кустов на опушку леса. Перед ним слева и справа, убегая вдаль к роще на горизонте, сплошным белым ковром цвели ромашки.  
Странное, невозделанное поле всего в нескольких милях от Лондона, дикий уголок нетронутой природы. И он здесь совсем один.

Он больше никогда всего этого не увидит.

Ноги подкосились, и юный граф безвольно осел в густое разнотравье, невидящим взором смотря куда-то вдаль. Мыслей в голове не было никаких.  
Цветы, разрываемые на части тонкими пальцами, желтыми и белыми снежинками ложились на босые ступни: один ботинок он потерял, пробираясь сквозь густые заросли, а второй злобно бросил там же, когда не смог найти первый. Плевать. Не до них теперь.

Лошадь появилась словно из ниоткуда — мальчик совсем не слышал, как он приближалась. А она подошла, доверчиво ткнулась плюшевым носом в плечо — вся в ссадинах и царапинах, грязная, со спутанной гривой. Сиэль долго смотрел, как она пасется, губами собирая, а затем обрывая травинки, а потом вдруг обхватил ее за шею и разрыдался.  
Гнедая не поняла этого порыва и сделала осторожный шаг в сторону — ей хотелось есть. Тогда граф отпустил ее и упал головой на руки, рыдая в голос, кусая пальцы, наконец-то не сдерживаясь, давая волю слезам.

Ему было так жалко себя! Никем не любимый, всеми покинутый, ненужный, обманутый самим дьяволом... И ведь ему всего двенадцать, а он проклят, проклят без надежды на прощение!

Сколько он пролежал так, сначала крича от боли, терзающей душу, просто плача, когда она притупилась, и тихонько всхлипывая, когда она отступила, забрав свое и оставив на память головокружение, неизвестно. Может быть, часа три, а может быть, и все пять. Но когда он поднял от рук лицо с красными и опухшими от слез глазами, солнце на небе уже начало клониться к западу.

Сиэль осторожно поднялся с земли. Боли больше не было, не было и былого отчаяния — осталось лишь чувство обреченности. Ему не избежать этого, и теперь единственно правильный выход — спокойно ждать, не тратя напрасно время. Он сможет. У него получится.

Раньше он не знал и даже не думал о том, что самые обычные ромашки могут быть такими вкусными. Если ободрать с них лепестки (любит — не любит, чушь какая!) и сунуть желтую серединку-подушечку в рот, то, оказывается, она горько-сладкая, чуть суховатая, с долгим, терпким послевкусием. А еще он не знал, что лошади могут играть, совсем как маленькие дети. Когда он соскреб со шкуры гнедой налипшую грязь и кое-как распутал колтуны в гриве, она вдруг толкнула его мордой в грудь, уронив, фыркнула и бросилась прочь. Сиэль, потирая поясницу, поднялся, недоумевая, что же могло ей не понравиться, а она подбежала к нему и снова толкнула. Тогда он понял все-таки, что это просто приглашение играть, и погнался за ней.

На душе было легко и светло отчего-то, и он летел, едва касаясь босыми пятками травы, улыбаясь и почти смеясь... от счастья?

***

Демон появился на закате, когда край по-летнему раскаленного, жидко-оранжевого солнца скрылся за лесом. В наступивших сумерках белые перчатки и воротничок рубашки были видны издалека.

Сиэль ждал его. Стоял, перебирая пряди в гриве у гнедой, наблюдая за тем, как Себастьян неторопливо идет к нему через луг. А когда он остановился невдалеке, почти совсем рядом, граф легонько оттолкнул от себя лошадь и спокойно сделал шаг вперед.

Сердце билось ровно и размеренно, страх робко трепетал где-то в глубине души, задавленный силой воли. Только не выпустить его, только не подать виду, что он на самом деле боится, очень боится и всем своим существом хочет избежать...

Еще шаг. Нужно во что бы то ни стало выдержать, дотерпеть до конца. Пусть он так недопустимо вел себя несколько часов назад, главное — не сдаться сейчас, на финишной прямой. У него еще есть шанс выиграть эту партию. Ему нечего терять.

Еще шаг, предпоследний.

Как там обычно пишут в книжках? Время подвести итог своей жизни? Подводить-то, собственно, и нечего. Всего двенадцать лет — что он успел сделать такого важного за это время? Разве что продаться дьяволу во имя великой мести.

Последний шаг.

Без оглядки, без сожаления.

Демон пытливо напряженно вглядывался в лицо своего теперь уже бывшего господина, ища хотя бы тень страха, того ужаса, который охватывает перед концом — но не находил ничего.

\- Пора, мой лорд, - бесстрастный голос, хотя в алых озерах бесновалось адское пламя.

Ответом ему послужила улыбка — абсолютно искренняя, только немного усталая. Синие глаза смотрели прямо на него, и в них не было слез и мольбы.  
Траву пригнул налетевший внезапно порыв ветра, пахнущий затхлым склепом. В тишине летнего вечера раздался удаляющий топот копыт, а затем низкий, нечеловеческий вой — яростный, злобный, страшный, как сама смерть.

Вой побежденного демона.


End file.
